


Obsession

by HimeCeres



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Romance, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Strong Language, Submissive Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeCeres/pseuds/HimeCeres
Summary: Four established men are entangled in a web of lust, longing, and despair.  One turns a blind eye. One has total control. Two want more. Thus a new love triangle is born.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura & Yami Marik, Yami Bakura/Yami Marik/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh. This story is a work of fan fiction. It is meant solely for the purpose of entertainment. I make zero profit.
> 
> This fanfic deals with content meant for a mature audience. 
> 
> To keep it simple: Marik and Bakura are the darker halves. 
> 
> This is not a fic in which you will like either Kaiba or Yami, they both have very dark rolls in it. 
> 
> Thank you DragonLady222 (from FF.Net) for taking time to edit this for me. 
> 
> Thank you Ernesto for encouraging me to write, and spending countless hours discussing this fan fic with me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I am very appreciative when you take time to review.

"It's past closing time," Bakura called out from the bar to the man that sat in the shadows. They were ready to lock the doors for the evening. When he got no response he gave a look to Marik, "Shall we toss out that passed out drunk?"

It was at this point that Yugi stood up. With a provocative sway of the hips he walked towards the two. He'd done some growing physically in fifteen years. He could easily pass as Yami's twin. The difference was an inch in height in Yami's favor, and some muscle in his favor. "You could do that but you'd regret it," his voice was deep and sultry.

Bakura and Marik wore the grins of a hungry cat who'd just caught field mice. Every step Yugi made accented every curve and muscle. He'd come in a couple of times but under normal circumstance they didn't give Yugi the time of day.

Yugi wiggled a finger at them, "you've got a couple things I want. And like you two I get what I want." He grabbed two chairs and sat them down in front of the center stage. He patted where their asses should go, "sit."

Bakura and Marik shrugged their shoulders.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Marik whispered as he sat down.

Bakura whispered back as he also sat down, "We lose our hands and cocks."

They both assumed that he was still being coddled by Yami. Neither had any clue that he could swing being so naughty. When you saw him out and about he always came off as bubbly, and child's toy cute.

"I assure you that won't happen," he pressed a finger to their lips. He then unbuckled his belts and pulled them through the loops of his stretch jeans. He draped one over each chair before walking up the stage steps.

Bakura and Marik glanced at each other. "You can dance?" They stuttered.

Yugi unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall from his muscled frame. Stretched backward, arching his back. He then went forward and touched his toes. He was incredibly flexible. Normally he had music to work with, but even if this was planned it was a little impromptu. He then reached out and grabbed the pole. He slowly hooked his foot and leg around the base, and circled around the pole. With his back against the pole he reached up and grabbed it. He then slid down slowly, seductively. He rested his hands on his knees and spread them just to be a tease before standing up and grabbing the pole again. He hooked his leg once more and spun slowly. Another dip but this time he was facing the pole. He looked over his shoulder and smacked his ass. He thrust himself back onto the pole before effortlessly climbing it. He used every muscle he had to control the spiral down. He wanted to make it impossibly slow to draw it out.

Bakura and a Marik watched as Yugi stretched and teased. It was clear this wasn't just about the money or a job, this was personal. This was meant for them. But the why is what they didn't understand. They were too busy gawking to converse amongst themselves. If it wasn't considered poor taste they'd of had their hands down each other's pants. Yugi was lighting them on fire. When the fuck did he reach the status of a sex God.

He was incredibly nimble as he sauntered off the stage. He slid into Bakuras lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He thrust forward just enough the cause friction. He leaned forward, licked the shell of his ear, and whispered so they both could hear it, "Go ahead I know you want to." He smirked as he watched Bakura bite his lip. He slipped from one lap to the other.

Marik eyed Yugi suspiciously. This was too damn good to be true. Did someone spike their liquor? Slip a drug into it? What the fuck! Here they were being reduced to a puddle of goo by none other than Yugi. He reached out to touch Yugi. But before he could, he was stopped. Yugi slipped his arms around his neck. He slowly thrust forward. He danced just as provocatively for him as he did for Bakura. "I like fucking as much as the next man, but I'm hoping you two will consider something more." His whisper was a bit rougher this time. It was evident he loved what he did but also that it took an incredible amount of self control to drag this lap dance out.

Yugi took great pleasure in watching men come undone. He took a deep breath and stood up. The jeans hid nothing, it was very evident how aroused he was. He waltzed toward the stage and grabbed his shirt.

Both sat dizzied from the experience. They wouldn't openly admit it but they were both a bit embarrassed about having lost control and creaming their pants like teenage boys. Also, they were a tad bit envious of Yugi who hadn't lost control.

Yugi smirked as he slid something into their shirt pockets before leaving the bar. "I'll lock it up for you two." He jangled the keys.

"What the fuck!?" Bakura screeched. As he went to reach for his pockets he found his hands were bound together. When the fuck did that happen. "Give me a fucking hand!" He demanded to Marik.

"Can't." He wore an uncharacteristic sheepish grin. His hands were also bound together. "Consequence of a damn good lap dance I suppose?" He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. That was one of the best fucking lap dances he'd ever had.

"For fuck's sake."

"You know you are supposed to be the King of Thieves," Marik snickered.

"That doesn't make me fucking Houdini!" He growled. "You better not breathe a word of this to anyone!"

"Who would I tell that would believe me. Besides I'd be incriminating myself." Marik fought a bit to free himself. Yugi had made sure they were tight enough that he couldn't slip through them, but not tight enough to chafe unless he did some serious struggling.

Bakura rolled his eyes, if looks could kill. Yugi had both satisfied and annoyed him.

"So tell me did we just have our first threesome or did I somehow just cheat on you?" Marik couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. He was frustrated but he couldn't help but to be amused by this.

If Bakura could smack him he would. "If it happens again I'll let you know," he glared at Marik and started scooting his chair around. Once they could touch each other's fingers he started to try and undo the belt.

Marik could feel Bakura struggling. "We may have to do the embarrassing thing and call either Malik or Ryou," he sighed. He could already envision them doubled over in laughter at the fact that the two big shots were bested by Yugi the small fry.

"We are absolutely not calling in the circus!" Bakura huffed out of frustration. After a bit of perseverance he managed to free Marik. "Remind me to tie you up more often and blindfold myself more often… I never want to be in this situation again!"

He laughed as he unfastened the belt for Bakura. "Sounds like fun." He stretched the length of himself and was reminded that he'd creamed his pants. "Let's hurry up and lock up."

Bakura nodded his head. He then remembered Yugi had slipped something into his pocket. He unfolded the paper. "It's a resume," he was skimming it, "bachelors degree in business and culinary arts, bartender license, references for nightclubs," he continued to mumble. It was extensive. "Damn he gets around."

Marik checked his pocket. His folded up paper was a note. "It's his phone number. Says he'll meet us on Tuesday and gave an address and time." He stuffed the note back in his pocket and realized there was something else in his pocket.

"What's that?" Bakura asked curiously as Marik held it up.

He read the note aloud, "I know what's done is done, and the only one who keeps up with this crap is Kaiba… but, I thought you should have this. It's the real deal…" he trailed off as he carefully unwrapped the paper.

Bakura already knew what Marik was going to hold up. It was something even he couldn't steal back for Marik. "No fucking way! Those were confiscated!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi flitted around the kitchen. His time management was impeccable. He didn't miss a beat when he heard the ringing of the doorbell. As he glanced at the monitor, he flipped the burgers. He pushed a button to let them in, and then opened the stove to grab the toasted buns. By the time they were walking down the hall he was plating the burgers.

"Sit," he pulled out the chairs with his foot as he placed three plates on the table. He was humming softly to himself.

Marik and Baruka looked at him apprehensively.

"You can keep them as a souvenir," Yugi smirked. "Don't worry… I don't hand feed my guests unless requested so you're safe," he chuckled.

"Entertain?" Bakura asked as he sat down. Now that he was focused on the burger and not being tied up he was realizing how damn good it looked and smelled.

Marik couldn't remember the last time he'd sat down to burger that looked or smelled this good. They usually stuck to quick eats. Bad for the stomach but great on the budget. They both felt they'd rather spend their money on other things besides fine dining. But damn looking at this burger made his realize maybe they needed to rethink that thought and eat out at a nice place once in a while.

"You're drooling," Bakura snickered as he elbowed Marik.

Yugi set condiments, chips, napkins, a few beers, and bottles of water on the table. As well as a lighter, an ashtray, and a pack of cigarettes. "I entertain at events and privately. I haven't worked publicly at a bar in sometime." Once he was sure the table was set, he sat down himself.

"You left a resume and said we've got a couple things you want." Bakura started fixing his burger.

"What I did was brazen and I didn't want to come off as a -."

Marik cut him off, "whore." He glanced around the room. He was a dry burger kinda guy. Throw some cheese on it and he was happy. "Are you?" It was clear the home was personally owned but it was small. You could distinguish the kitchen from the living room, and the stairs led to a loft. The living room was cozy with a chair, but the main focus was the pole and not the small flat screen tv mounted to the wall.

"That would imply I make money for a good fuck." Yugi said bluntly as he fixed his burger. "I'm paid to dance. Nothing more, nothing less," he was matter of fact. He had absolutely nothing to hide and was not ashamed. "I prefer to dance in what you saw me in, but I've danced in less."

"Yami knows?" Bakura asked before taking a bite of the burger.

"He's not entirely thrilled with it, but I don't care. I've privately entertained Kaiba a few times. It's how I got back what I gave Marik." Yugi watched them to the point of nearly studying them. It seemed only fair to him. They were practically grilling him. Who would of thought a first date would be like this. Then again they didn't know that's what this was to Yugi.

"What exactly did you do Yugi?" Marik clamped down on the burger and took a bite harder than he meant to. He came off looking more like a beast with a bone than a man with a sandwich. He couldn't be more elated to have that card back in his possession but there were limits.

"During one of his parties he hired me to dance. I'm very good at what I do. All eyes were on me. While I had him and everyone else begging I had someone steal it for me. Once I'd flat out done it I told him. He wasn't happy about it, be he didn't fight me either."

Bakura or Marik both knew Kaiba. He was malicious and egotistical. He wouldn't let a pair of used jeans go to donation, much less anything of value go on a whim. There was always a reason- a price to be paid. Something about that story was off, but neither decided to press.

"When did you grow a pair?" Bakura asked causally as he reached for chips and a beer.

"It wasn't always sunshine and roses sharing with Yami." Yugi had eaten as much of the burger as he wanted. He wasn't much of a chips person but he did grab a beer. "And me being nice meant I finished last. I had the blinders on. I tripped up. Fell flat. Lost out." He downed half the bottle of beer. "But that's okay."

"Sounds like you've been hurt a few times." Marik grabbed a beer. "You don't mind if I do at the table do you?" He asked as he picked up the lighter and cigarettes.

Yugi shook his head. "Go ahead. I opened a window earlier."

"So what exactly is it you want?" Bakura held out his hand for the lighter and pack of cigarettes.

"I didn't come to the bar for the dancers. I came for you two."

"Why," Bakura started.

Marik finished, "us?"

"You've both got this blind determination and crazy almost abusive protective side about you. There's that rush of you don't know what to expect. It's adrenaline. Most people shy away from it but I like it. I like that it's not all fluff and roses." He paused for a moment. "I'm not glass or wood so you don't have to worry about hurting me."

Bakura and Marik look at one another. 'Not even Malik or Ryou could put it like that.'

"I'm not saying we have to run out and make it definite today but I'd at least like for you to give us a try."

Both Bakura and Marik were seeing something different about Yugi that they hadn't before. It wasn't just the physical that had grown up, it was the mental. There was an incredible man sitting across from them.

"Just think Bakura you'd have Ka-" Yugi caught himself, "Yami's most prized possession." He smirked.

Bakura caught the slip of the tongue, but let it go. Why would Kaiba treasure Yugi? "It really is horrible that after all this time he still thinks people are things. Sure they are play things for a good fuck. But you don't own them." He rolled his eyes. "Still I kind of like the idea of pissing him off that much more."

"You'd know about people being play things for a good fuck?" Marik glanced at him. "And here I was wondering if I'd cheated on you a couple nights ago with Yugi."

"Don't act like a bitch or I'll make you one," Bakura growled.

Yugi whistled. "Gentlemen!"

They both looked at Yugi like a pair of whipped dogs with their tails between their legs.

Bakura mumbled like a retaliating three year old, " I remember my past life and the whores. I don't need them now. Your ass is plenty good." His licked his lips with hunger.

Marik winked at Bakura and smirked. "So Yugi we were a bit preoccupied with the dance to really notice the candy." He wasn't sure if it was pushing his luck to ask for a second showing.

Yugi finished his beer and stood. "I wish I could say to you that I had never lost my clothes on a first or second date but I can't. With that logic in mind I guess I can show you." He faked a coy smile. "But only after I'm done cleaning.

"That was a damn good burger." Marik helped collect dishes from the table.

"Thanks." Yugi took the dishes from him and rinsed them off before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Best we've had in forever." Bakura rounded up the condiments on the table and headed to the fridge. He was sure if Yugi had an order to it but he figured he could plug it into a hole and it could be figured out later. He then stuffed the chips in the pantry in the area that was labeled chips. Yugi was well organized.

"I'd be happy to cook for you more often," Yugi grinned. He moved toward the living room, which wasn't but a few steps from the kitchen, and motioned for them. "I told you I won't. Unless of course you want to be or you're just way to damn touchy feely."

Bakura sat in one of the plush chairs. One could easily get lost in its comfort. And the seat itself was designed so that one could easily receive a lap dance. "These are fucking amazing!"

"I'm completely legal. Nothing under the table. The beds a pull out so during inspection time they are none the wiser," Yugi winked. He leaned against the pole and waited for Marik to sit down.

Marik was busy looking at the furnishings. They weren't things he supposed many guests would notice. Especially, if the lights were dimmed and they were focused on Yugi. There was a shelf along the top wall with figures. There was no mistaking the Dark Magician and Dark Magical Girl. But what caught his eye was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Who broke your heart Yugi?" He asked not yet noticing the other figures.

"Come now. You shouldn't ask me to kiss and tell right this second." Truth of the matter, it still hurt. He'd never felt more hurt or used. "Another day," he tried to keep the happiness in his voice.

Marik sat down and discreetly pointed to the Blue Eyes. There was a brief look of mutual agreement that there was more to the story about how Yugi got the card than he was saying but they decided to leave it at that.

Yugi unfastened the buttons on his shirt. "I should be asking you to do the same. What if you two are just wrinkled sacks," he teased.

"I doubt we could do what you do and make it look half as good," Bakura chuckled. "But if you're just looking for show and tell-" he was already getting hard from just thinking about Yugi doing a strip trade.

"We can manage that for you," Marik finished Bakuras sentence. There was a suggestive tone to his voice. If it wasn't in poor taste he'd of been grinding Bakura by now, or at the very least, touching himself and Bakura. There was no hiding it, they were both horn-dogs.

"Me first and I'll even show more than the other night," Yugi grinned like a Cheshire Cat. He was overly proud of himself, maybe even a smidge vain. He shrugged his shoulders, and the shirt cascaded off his frame to pool at his feet. His jeans hung loosely but perfectly on his hips. He effortlessly unbuttoned his pants. They too slide from his frame to pool at his feet. He kicked them out of the way. There was absolutely nothing left to the imagination and not an ounce of shame on Yugi's face. He tossed his head up pridefully and stretched his arms above his head. After several minutes, he snapped his head to the side and dropped his arms. Slowly he turned until his back was turned to them. He drew in a breath and stood still. One would almost take him for a show piece as he stood eerily still.

What they were looking at was damn near sinful. He was lean and the way he moved and stretched made his muscles ripple just enough. There were glints of silver on his ears, nipples, and navel. The collar was present on his neck and wrist. They were thinner, more tasteful than when he was younger. It was almost missable but there was a glint of silver around his ankle. It was thin and resembled a sleeping dragon, the head met the tail. An almost positive guess was that it was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Again, something caught the attention of both of them. He was very methodical in his display. Every pose was timed. Every position was optimal for display.

Yugi finally exhaled and relaxed. "That's it. I can't take anything else off." He said cheekily. He turned around and leaned against the pole as he looked them in the eye. "Do you approve?" He knew if he could meet the standards of a certain someone he was sure he could meet just about anyone's standards.

Bakura wanted to again approach the subject of who broke him. They were a trial couple- nothing serious or official, and yet it made him furious. He remembered how kind hearted that runt was fifteen years ago. But it was made evident from previous conversation points that he wanted no part in talking about it. "I think we're more the show than tell kinda guys," he grinned.

Marik glanced at Bakura. They had an uncanny knack for sharing thoughts even though they weren't two complete parts of one whole. He could sense it to about Yugi and he too was on the same page. "I agree," he said following with Bakura's line of idea. He stood up and pulled Bakura to his feet. Together they nudged Yugi to take a seat. "You've seriously got to tell us what you think about because I don't get how you're not stiff right now."

Bakura nearly doubled over in laughter. He hadn't seen that one coming, but it was certainly something the room needed- some humor. For a strip swap it was way too serious.

"Not so much a thought," Yugi grinned, "just a hell of a lot of self discipline."

Bakura pulled Marik to him and started to work at his shirt buttons.

"Try not to rip my shirt today," Marik smirked as he worked the buttons of Bakura's shirt.

"If I get impatient and want to fuck you I just might," Bakura mumbled. He was getting far to worked up at this point. He was one for instant gratification.

"Can't we save that for our second or third date with him," Marik half joked and pushed the shirt off Bakura's shoulders. He was trying hard to not laugh. He knew to a professional how silly they must look. After all, they themselves judged dancers on a routine basis.

"I said I'd fuck you," Bakura emphasized you as he gave a sinister grin, "he can watch." He triumphantly tossed the shirt to the ground. He wanted to stamp his foot and say take that but refrained. He was trying to remain dignified.

Yugi feigned innocence as he watched them struggled. He had a good measure of discipline, but there was no hiding that it was waning. He stifled his laugh. Was it really that hard to work a few buttons. Surely they routinely dressed and undressed. When he just couldn't anymore he stood up. He cleared his throat and slid in between them. "Some things take finesse."

They both wanted to glare at Yugi but he was right. In their defense they had both let him know they weren't half as good as him.

"I've got a bed upstairs," Yugi gripped their thigh before dragging his hand up over their erection. Being a little bit of a cock tease, he let his fingers traipse around looking for a button. Finding it, he unbuttoned their pants with practiced ease. "Treat me to some ice cream afterward and we'll say we've had a second date."

"Ice cream isn't a second da-" the air hit Bakura's cock and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He knew it was coming but there was no amount of mental prepping he could do that would make it any easier or different. He clenched his fists and forced himself to not shove Marik to his knees.

"My knees appreciate your self control," Marik grinned. Having his pants drop didn't affect him nearly as much. He was usually the one being slammed against one surface or another, or pushed down onto his knees. Both Bakura and him were brash. At times they'd rut like wild animals for dominance, it was Bakura more often than not that got the upper hand. They knew how to be gentler but generally speaking they were usually in a hurry for one reason or another and had little time for pleasantries.

"Shove me, push me…" Yugi trailed off as he stepped back to look at the both of them. There was absolutely no hiding how aroused he was now. Not only was he a voyeur, he was an exhibitionist. He'd been molded to be. In a way Bakura's gritted teeth added to the sex appeal. Whether or not he was trying, there was a grin. With that and the way his eyes narrowed, he looked proud. There was plenty else to look at, and just enough muscle. Marik was no easier on the eyes when it came to attraction. They may not have worked out every day but there was no evidence to show they'd let themselves go. They both had hips and an ass you could grip. He was about to join Bakura and clinch his own fists, but maintained some level of self control.

"As much as any of us in this room would love a good fuck it is absolutely not going to happen." Bakura took several deep breaths. His face relaxed a little bit. "We are going to be mother fucking gentleman if it fucking kills us." It was clear that Yugi had been used enough and he'd be damned if he got put into the same basket of assholes. For the hour or so he'd been around him he'd actually come to realize he liked him and wanted to get to know him better. He could always fuck him senseless later as payback for making him cream his pants and giving him an incredibly painful raging hard-on.

"I can assure you this generosity is temporary." Marik knew Bakura a little to well. "I'd buy some knee pads," he snickered, "unless of course you've got enough brute strength to pin him down long enough to sink it in."

"You're making me us sound masochistic!" Bakura glared at Marik.

Yugi thought briefly to himself that there was no one more masochistic than Kaiba, and if you wanted a runner up it was Yami. "I may not have the brute strength as you put it Marik but I do have other skills." He grinned like a kid with a cookie. "I'm quite proficient with rope, belts, and all manner of things to tie a person up. And about ninety percent of the time you won't know I've done it." He beamed proudly.

"And these are things you can't put on a resume," Marik said as he went back to the kitchen and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. "At least, not if you're applying for a legal job." He leaned against the wall next to open window.

"We left those days behind us," Bakura grinned and went to join Marik. "Although if someone were to hurt someone we love or take something of ours we'd resort to any means necessary to rectify the situation." He used Marik's cigarette to light his own. He leaned on the opposite side of the window.

The curtain was drawn. Neither could focus away from Yugi and to the outside. There was no hiding the fiercely loyal near predatorily look on their faces.

Yugi had long since passed the point of deep down the rabbit hole that nothing could intimidate him at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive home was maddening. Bakura could feel the seconds creeping over him. The minutes doubling on him. Why the fuck had he agreed to be a fucking gentleman. He wanted to shove one to their knees and throw the other onto a table to satisfy his lust. Instead, here he was with a flaccid cock and enough thoughts to make it excruciatingly hard again.

Marik glanced over at him as he swore violently at the red light and slammed his fists against the steering wheel. He was equally as frustrated but had a slightly better control of his urges. He unfastened his seat belt and scooted over as much as his could. Having done this probably one too many times, he was quick with their buttons and zippers.

Bakura swore again, this time for an entirely different reason. One hand gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. The other taking a fist full of Marik's hair.

By the time they made it home Bakura was dragging Marik out of the car. He wasn't bothering with buttons or zippers, he wouldn't have been able to even if he wanted. He was far to hard and horny at this point. He pushed Marik against the car and ground against him as he kissed him fiercely.

Marik would have to thank Bakura later for parking around back. There was no way they were going to make it up the stairs to their flat above the bar. He kissed back just as passionately. Nipping his tongue and lips, he reached his arms around Bakura's neck as he kicked off his shoes and pants. He grabbed his ass and forced him to press him impossibly close against the car. "I hope you've got lube in that back pocket of yours," he said breathlessly.

"Always," Bakura gave a devilish smirk as he helped Marik to straddle him. "Just remember you won't be able to scream like a bitch in heat." It was the last thing he said before licking and sucking along his neck and collarbone. He placed his hands on the roof of the car to brace himself.

Marik's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. How the fuck did they always get themselves into these situations? They weren't into exhibitionism, he'd swear on it.

—

"I need a fucking cigarette," Marik said as he threw open the door to their flat. He carelessly tossed his pants and shoes in the corner. He could sort it out later.

Bakura though more dressed, was a disheveled mess. He kicked the door closed and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a pack of flattened cigarettes. "Here," he handed them to Marik. "You threw the lighter over the fence when you realized it wasn't the lube."

Marik rolled his eyes, "Just fucking great. That was our last one." He was angry at himself but it seemed like he was angry in general. He turned on the stove and leaned on the fridge. He crossed his arms moodily.

"Apparently I didn't fuck you hard enough." Bakura grinned and approached Marik like prey. He almost had him pinned when Marik ducked under him and slid over to the stove.

Marik lit his cigarette and turned off the stove. "If I don't finish this you're going to regret it." He narrowed his eyes. "Besides we need a shower, You're running down my leg and I can only imagine what's on your cock."

"You're what's on my cock," he replied nonchalantly. "I can fuck you in the shower," he suggested.

"You're insatiable."

"I'm not the only one." He took Marik's cigarette, and took a drag from it. "So, about Yuugi." He really didn't want the sex. He was fairly satisfied at the moment. Although, fifteen minutes from now that could change.

Marik ignored him and walked off toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower," hoping to get his point across, he enunciated the last word.

Bakura finished the cigarette and followed after him. He made a mental note that they should have a condom or two handy. Then he remembered why they didn't- they were generally so impatient that they tore them easily.

—

"Do you think Yugi is infatuated with us or seeking protection." Marik asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He learned forward to towel dry his hair. He felt a hell of a lot better now that he was clean.

"It's not protection." He wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the edge of the tub. Water dipped down his back. His hair could air dry for all he cared. "He's not scared, and I'd wager he loves doing what ever it is that he's involved in."

Marik frowned, "I like him, but I'm not to keen on Kaiba."

"I think part of him wants away from it. If he didn't he wouldn't of been looking; accidental or otherwise." Bakura leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs.

"Is he capable of love?"

"Didn't people question us?" Bakura looked into the mirror and caught his eye. "We may not spout I love you fucking left and right or show up with fucking flowers and candy weekly but when it comes down to it we have the important shit down. We know the good and the bad, and we're still fucking here fifteen years later. You ain't cheated and neither have I."

"I'd torture you if you cheated," he gave a wicked grin, "and have fun doing it."

"I can assure you the sentiment is mutual." Bakura stood up and stretched. "Everyone's capable of love; that's what I'm getting at. We've just got to crack a nut to fix it. I'm certain Kaiba hurt him, broke him. I just don't know the how or the why."

"Kaiba is nothing like us. He doesn't need a why. He's all about power and personal gain." Marik always hated how everyone associated them with Kaiba. They were one big happy fucking group of villains. It was sickening; and wasn't like that, not all. There was purpose, a rhyme and reason to their 'madness'.

"I suppose you've got a point."

"Another thing I want to know is why Yami didn't put a stop to it unless-" he stoped drying his hair and stood up straight. He caught Bakura's eye again. "There's just no fucking way- not Mr. Modern Day Self Righteous."

"That sick fucking bastard." Bakura clenched his fists.

"Let's get the puzzle pieces before we go off half cocked. If I'm getting arrested I want just cause or what ever they say in those murder dramas." Marik left the bathroom.

Bakura took several deep breaths.

"Do like me and put the 'protect the innocent' on the back burner. For now, let's watch a movie before bed." Marik kissed his chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

Bakura ran his hands through Marik's hair. It had an odd calming affect on him. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Yuugi had been staring at the instant ramen for at least ten minutes. He rubbed the back of his neck before reaching for his phone. He checked the time. If he stood here any longer he'd be looked at suspiciously. "Fuck it," he blindly grabbed some instant ramen.

He was at the end of the aisle when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He'd been blind folded enough times to know a few tricks. It wasn't just the smell, but the way his shoulder was gripped that let him know it was Kaiba. "Yugi."

"That's me," he said playfully as if it were any run of the mill person he was casual with.

Kaiba took in his full appearance. He liked in particular the jeans that accented the eye candy. Possessively his grip tightened a bit. "Line dancing again?"

Yuugi nodded his head. He felt the change in pressure on his shoulder, and knew exactly what Kaiba was thinking. He couldn't help that his cock responded to the attention. Kaiba had made him into an attention whore. But why of all places would Kaiba want to fuck in a supermarket? "You shouldn't tease."

He bit his lip and reminded himself where he was. He loosened his grip. "That's your job," he said matter of factly. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a business card. "You know what's expected of you. Don't disappoint me."

Yuugi even though he was going to be left with a raging hard on sighed in relief. He loved nothing more than a good fuck in front of an audience where he couldn't get arrested, or tucked away some where private with the potential to get caught. But, not like this- not completely exposed. There were plenty of kinky scenarios he could think of and unless he made them happen in the comfort of his own home he wanted no part in them. "Never," he held out his hand. He knew the card would only have the time on it. Kaiba wanted absolutely no traces what so ever of his private parties.

"I'll be by the day before to-" Kaiba abruptly stopped talking and instead walked on past Yuugi.

Yuugi looked over his shoulder and caught the eye of Bakura. He wondered if he'd been an aisle over and recognized their voices or if it was happenstance. "Fancy meeting you here," he tipped his hat and grinned mischievously.

Although the jeans and collared shirt accented Yugi's figure nicely it wasn't what caught his attention. It was the cowboy hat and boots. "Costume party?" He asked as he came to stand next to him.

"I save those for the business and the bedroom," he winked playfully.

Bakura forced himself to think of the ugliest thing possible. He was not going to put either Marik or Yugi in some provocative outfit and imagine himself getting kinky with them. He wasn't going to let himself become a raging hormone driven mess.

Yuugi slid himself flush against Bakura. "I like to line dance," he whispered in a sultry voice. He thought of a beat, and started dancing Para Para. Although the dance was about the arm movements he put more focus into his hips.

The key word was wasn't- Bakura ground his teeth and gripped Yug's hips.

"Like that." Yugi stopped and turned around. There was a devilish grin on his face. He rested his arms on Bakura shoulders. He swayed in a mock slow dance kind of way. "We could go around back- push me to my knees or shove me against the fence. It's just dark enough that no one would know." He whispered it so only they could hear it. He really needed this, probably more so than Bakura.

Public fucks weren't Bakura's thing, but instant gratification was. Yugi was stoking that need for instant gratification with his whispers. He'd never once stuck his cock where it didn't belong and he'd be damned if he ever did. But, it was proving extremely difficult at this moment.

"Let's go find Marik," Yugi stepped back and put his hands behind his back. He rocked back and forth on his heels. He looked sinfully innocent. The thought of having an ass and mouth full of cock made him almost lose it. His amazing self restraint was a double edge sword. He needed a good fuck right now.

Bakura grinned- it was as if a magic phrase had been spoken. Suddenly his entire demeanor was about purpose. He grabbed Yugi's hands and dragged him through the convenience store.

Marik knew that look. Expecting to be accosted by Bakura he took a step back and was met with shelving and a hungry mouth and hands. His mind was spinning and his cock was startling to rage. So much for leaving here with any semblance of dignity. "What the fuck is erotic about ramen noodles?" He could understand whip cream and chocolate… even peanut butter. But ramen! He was baffled. He tried to imagine anything and everything one could do with ramen and every possible outcome was nothing but a sloppy mess.

Yuugi preferred to be the one pushed against the shelf but watching Marik was nearly just as hot. He seriously wanted to drop to his knees and suck cock. Then he remembered this was the fucking supermarket. He took a deep breath and then tugged on the loops of their jeans. "We aren't in a porn video and will get arrested if we start fucking in the aisle."

Marik straightened himself a bit. With the adrenaline ebbing away he realized how much his back hurt and his cock throbbed. He saw who had tugged his jeans and what was in their hands. He put one and one together. "Seriously we are three grown men and we can't keep our shit together."

Bakura took a step back. He looked like a predatory cat with a victory grin. With a false sense of patience waited. "Hurry the fuck up."

Marik threw the fallen bread on the shelf and put a loaf in the cart. "So much for there being a second date before the fucking."

"I'm good with counting the fucking as a second date. It's spending time getting to know each other." Yugi smirked mischievously and stretched the full length of himself. He was making himself look like a sultry pin up, all he need to do was unbutton his shirt half way down to complete the look. "You can fuck my mouth and my ass," he purred as he sauntered up the aisle. He knew just how to walk and talk to attract their attention. At the end of the isle he glanced back at them, and winked.

Bakura impatiently waited for the lady to scan everything. He barely heard the total before laying down double that. Everyone shoved groceries into a sack and left not bothering with the change.

—

Yuugi shimmied to the top of the pole, slowly spinning his way down. Mid way down he stretched out his leg and then up. He leaned back until his hands touched near the base of the pole. He glanced over at the door. Nearly everyone who had business with Kaiba was here, not that you could tell one from the other with their blue robes and silver domino masks.

Yuugi came gracefully back to his feet and faced the pole. Dipping down, nearly hugging the pole, he caught Kaiba's eye. Yami was beside him with their tongues down each other's throat. He had his hands in some girls hair that had perky tits you could tell were fake. He was forcefully making her suck his cock. Several other gorgeous men and woman were rubbing both him and Yami down. He knew that none of that was what was making Kaiba hard. It was the thrill of having power over someone. knowing they were beneath him.

Yuugi hooked his leg around the pole and spun slowly again. He purposely stretched his body in ways an average person could only imagine. He wanted to attract attention. Kaiba was proud of his toys, and took extreme pride in showing them off.

Yugi noticed a member of the waitstaff coming toward them. They were elite, silver star certified. He slid down the pole, impossibly slow. He pressed his back to it. Then with his hands on his knees he dipped. He stood back up and hooked his leg. He spun around, head lolled back.

Kaiba, always observant, noted the interaction between Yugi and the waitstaff member. He pulled her forward by the detachable blue collar. Once he had her undivided attention he traced over the faux diamonds at the tips of her collar. He grinned greedily as he grabbed a handful of her tit. He pushed the fabric of the bikini up and squeezed. When the novelty of it was gone he grabbed a drink from her tray. After leaving a tip, he pushed her away- discarding her like yesterday's newspaper.

Yugi was long past feeling sorry for anyone 'working' in this room. He only took home tips while everyone else took home hush money for a night of debauchery. His payoff was what he craved most- that moment when Kaiba would press him again the pole, hold him captive, and fuck him in front of everyone.

Yugi stretched himself as he spun slowly down the pole once more. Facing the pole, he dipped. Yami had a good view of his ass. He glanced over his shoulder and winked. He took pride in showing him what Kaiba wanted most. He could do for Kaiba what Yami couldn't. He knew Yami was a vanilla kinda of guy and at most all that would do is get Kaiba hard and frustrated.

Pushed against a window, shoved against an alley wall- as long as he wasn't going to get arrested Yugi didn't care about the where, the when, or the how. He loved most when Kaiba held parties because he could legally have an audience as he was fucked.

Yugi was no longer ashamed to admit he loved being publicly dominated. He had long since lost his innocence. Kaiba had taken it without his consent, he'd humiliated him. Yami was no better as he'd make use of his broken body afterwards. At first, it was maddening. Eventually, he came to love it- to crave it.

Yugi smirked as a man who was passing by stopped to watch. He spun slowly around the pole, finishing so his back was flush against it. He dipped and then slowly stood back up. He turned again to face the pole. He dipped again and made sure the man had ample view of his ass. He then began to stretch himself in provocative ways that gave the best show.

The man reached out to touch but then caught the glint of the silver anklet and knew not to touch. This was a private entertainer meant for the person or persons near this pole. He smiled appreciatively and left a generous tip on the stage before moving on.

Yuugi spun back around so he could make eye contact with Kaiba. Some guy was serving his cock now. He could see it in his eyes and the way his fingers were tightly tangled in the man's hair that he was wound up. He gave a sultry look and changed the way he danced. He turned and faced the pole. He slowly sashayed around the pole, flicking his hips. He did more dips and occasionally slapped his ass to draw attention to it. He all but screamed fuck me.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful autumn evening. As the sun set, the sky became a blaze with reds and oranges. There were not many days like this left- it would would be winter soon, you could already feel it.

"Can we have one evening where we aren't rabid animals on crack." Marik was only half joking.

"What's wearing out? Your ass or your knees?" Bakura snickered. Being a raunchy, self-serving, asshole was who he was, he couldn't help himself. He'd open his mouth and it would tumble out on its own.

Marik glared at Bakura as he laid back on the grass. He rested his head on crossed arms and bent his legs at the knees. He was more than happy that the sex never ran out and that it was always exciting, but there came a point when sometimes it was excessive. They were already more than active- then Yugi came into the picture and now they almost needed to see a doctor. Some days it was like one of those commercials 'if you have an erection for more than four hours seek medical attention'. That man lit a spark in the two of them that threatened to burn them from the inside out.

"Yugi's late," Bakura said casually as he glanced at his phone. He sat down beside Marik and used his knees to prop himself up. Despite loving sex immensely he loved moments like this just as much. He liked to know as much about a person he was around as possible. Like the fact that Yugi could never ever be on time, not even when you tried to trick him into it.

"More so than usual?" With a limited view of things Marik glanced around the park.

"Not by much." Bakura yawned. "The sun will set soon."

"That was random."

"What else do you want me to say?"

Bakura had a point. They'd been to this park dozens of times. It always had a couple of tourists, but other than that it was the usual. You could time the joggers and dog walkers. You knew when the vendors would open and close. It was pretty standard, even the seasonal decorations. It lead the conversation with no where to go but pleasantries like 'how's the weather'. "Should we call?"

"You tell me. You're a grown ass man." Bakura feeling restless, stood up.

Marik sat up and sighed. "How about we grab some yakitori or dango while we wait."

"I could go for some yakitori," Bakura held out his hand to Marik.

Marik grabbed his hand and with his help stood up. He leaned into him, more for warmth than anything romantic. It could drop to 80 and he'd be shivering like he was standing in a bucket of ice water.

Bakura smirked and wrapped an arm around him. He didn't much care for this weather either but he took it better than him. "How about we hit up that little vendor near Yugi's house."

Marik nodded his head.

—

Yugi stepped out of his home and for a moment his heart dropped. He saw Bakura and Marik at the street vendor. He was habitually late. If only Kaiba hadn't showed up after the Bachelorette party had finished up. He never had the capability to say no when it came to Kaiba. That man got under his skin in a way that was damn near shameful. Even when he tried to inch away he felt himself being pulled back as if by magnetic attraction. He hated his need for Kaiba more than he hated the man himself. He loved being the one that Kaiba came to, but he also hated himself for it. He put on his most sincerest smile and ran across the street. "Sorry I'm late."

"You alright?" Marik couldn't help but notice how disheveled Yugi looked. Usually he was dressed to the nines and took great pride in his appearances. With the way he carried himself you'd almost wonder if he was low-key soliciting himself 24/7.

Yugi noticed Marik looking at him. Subconsciously he felt himself down. His pants were zipped and buttoned. Then he felt his shirt. He'd buttoned up his shirt wrong. To not be too terribly late he had rushed his shower and getting dressed.

"Yugi?" Bakura put a hand on his shoulder. "It's just a few buttons."

"Bakura he wants to keep his buttons."

This was more than a few buttons to Yugi. He was angry at himself for making a mistake. He inwardly took a deep breath and mentally shook it off. To his advantage Bakura had given him room to recover from this wardrobe snafu. "Oh come on," his voice became low and sultry. "Who. Needs. Buttons." With each word he unbuttoned his shirt further. He let it hang loosely on frame and smirked.

"Button it!" Marik glared at Yugi as he stepped on Bakura's foot. "Absolutely not!" He huffed and walked over to the street vendor.

Yugi looking perplexed buttoned his shirt. He clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels. In an indescribable way he went from sultry to innocent as if he was an actor on a stage.

"How do you do it?" Bakura asked curiously as Yugi went from one personality to another so easily. This wasn't the first time either Marik or himself had seen him do it. He always seemed to know how to react and was able to cater to the moment and to the people he was around.

What Yugi was doing was nothing out of the ordinary for him. He spent so much time pleasing people that it was second nature to him. "Do what?" He continued to stand there looking innocent.

"You're always pristine and at a drop of a pin you can change your entire demeanor to suit the moment."

"I have a lot of upper scale clientele." Yugi relaxed a bit. "It would speak poorly of me to be anything but satisfactory regardless if I'm working or not." What he wasn't going to say is that Kaiba expected no less of him.

Marik gave Bakura a look that said give it up. They both knew Yugi guarded his secret like a dragon guarded gold. He smiled as he handed them both a stick of yakitori. "Let's go take a stroll around the park and freeze our asses off."

"It's the perfect weather for cuddling," Yugi grinned.

Bakura looked from Yugi to Marik and smirked. "See he gets it."

"Can't you two let the damn snow fall first!" Marik was exasperated.

Yugi walked just fast enough so that he could be in front of them. Then he turned so that he was walking backward. He slowly munched on the stick of chicken. Although his focus was on them he was aware of his surroundings. "I told you I always get what I want." He loved teasing as much as he loved fucking.

Marik rolled his eyes.

Bakura wasn't too busy being uptight and caught what Yugi had said. It wasn't the first time either. He distinctly said 'he gets what he wants'. That was a very Kaiba like thing to say. Now that he was thinking about it, that wasn't the only thing the two had in common. If you took away one being masochistic and the other being a nymphomaniac they were almost exact copies. It was as if Yugi had studied to become Kaiba, or to attract his attention. He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around it, both were just wrong. Who would want to be Kaiba? Why would anyone want to love someone who would force you to change, to be someone you're not? Attracting the attention of Kaiba would explain a lot of things when it came to Yugi.

Marik could feel the change in Bakura's pace. He was going through the motions of walking but it was clear he was a mile away. He could tell he was thinking about something, but he wasn't sure what. He hadn't been paying enough attention to him to know what he was thinking.

"Yugi you know we've got a position available." Bakura threw the idea out there. He hoped it would be random enough to catch Yugi off guard. He watched him curiously.

Yugi was glad he'd stopped walking when they did or else he'd of missed a step and lost his balance. He was more than capable of working publicly, but he didn't have the time. He hardly had free time as is with catering to Kaiba, dating them, and keeping up with his private business. Even if time wasn't a factor, Kaiba did not like him working dancing in strip bars. He had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with dirty toys. Not getting the attention he needed drove his mad. It's why he started entertaining privately. Kaiba made the arrangements, and he saw to it that he personally screened each and every client. On a routine basis he would make sure that it met or exceeded his expectations. He tensed up for a brief second. He despised his need for Kaiba. He did his best to recompose himself as if he hadn't missed a beat. He shook his head and smiled, "I told you I have a lot of upper scale clientele. They wouldn't take kindly if they knew I was no longer exclusive."

Both Marik and Bakura caught the subtle changes in Yugi.

Yugi was thankful they settled for that. He knew he was already on razors edge with disaster. He was spending as much of his free time as he could with Bakura and Marik. It was a wonder Kaiba hadn't caught on. He knew though that it was only a matter of time before Kaiba called and he'd miss it, or wouldn't be available for his whims. It both excited and scared him.

"If you change your mind…" Bakura left it so that the offer was open ended. He pulled them both to him and put his arm around their waist. He slid a hand in each of their back pockets suggestively.

Marik knew Bakura would have plenty to say, maybe over a beer before bed or during breakfast. "Don't even think about it," he said as he felt Bakura squeeze his ass cheek.

Yugi chuckled, "I think he's already thought of it."

"Never," Bakura faked innocence. He was no where as good as Yugi.

Marik and Yugi both cozied up to Bakura.


	6. Chapter 6

The bar wasn’t open yet and yet there sat Yugi. He wasn’t facing like he wanted service. He was leaned back against the bar, elbows resting on it. Despite his legs being crossed and over all posture, he looked quite relaxed. 

Bakura looked at Marik curiously. Then they heard Yugi jingle the keys he’d taken from them a couple months ago. 

Yugi grinned at them innocently even if he was anything but that. “I thought about what you asked. I’ll do it. But only one night a week and only behind the bar.” He felt he could get away with it. Working behind the counter couldn’t possibly be considered work that would make him dirty- after all no one was going to see any more of him than they would on the streets. He knew what Kaiba’s busiest days were, and if he got a call he could slip away for a ‘lunch break’. When Kaiba worked late he only left the office for an hour at the most, giving him only half of that time so that he could use the rest to return to the office pristine. He mentally rolled his eyes. He knew more about Kaiba than he cared to admit. 

Bakura wanted to ask why he’d changed his mind but decided against it. “Sounds good.” He gave a simple smile. He wrapped his arm around Marik’s waist and pulled him close. “Means we get little extra time with him that won’t involve shoving or slamming.”

“You are insufferable,” Marik glared at Bakura.“I look forward to seeing what you can do Yugi.” If his bar tending was anything like his dancing and cooking they were in for a treat, and so were the patrons. 

“I can assure you I can work circles around the best and earn twice their tips.” Yugi couldn’t help but to be cocky. He prided himself on being the best After all he had to be for Kaiba. He held up the menu. “I already memorized it.” He stood up and stretched. “I can start tonight or next week, same day.”

Marik glanced from the menu to Yugi, “It looks like you already planned on starting tonight.” There wasn’t much else to give away that he came to work. He always dressed and played the part. Even after sex he could make himself look like he’d never been tousled. 

“That settles that then. I could use a break from being behind the counter.” Bakura sat next to Yugi. 

“Other than me he doesn’t trust people when it comes to money. It’s a former thief thing I guess,” Marik laughed. “So, we usually work the bar ourselves.” He patted Yugi’s shoulder. “Go ahead work circles around us. We both could use the break even if it’s only one night a week.”

Yugi was almost reminded of Kaiba when Marik patted his shoulder. He wondered briefly what his reaction would have been if it had been a grip instead of a pat. He grinned, “I love a good challenge.”

“Looks like you may be sitting next to me Marik,” Bakura grinned mischievously. 

—

“That was some show you put on.” Bakura had noticed it throughout the night. Yugi kept up with catering to each and every client- he knew when to tease, please, and console. There was not one complaint. He was flawless. 

“I’ll say.” Marik grinned wistfully. When ever the bar had been nearly bursting with gentlemen Yugi would unbutton his shirt a little and ask if it was hot or just him. After fanning himself he’d take a moment to dance to what ever song was playing. Afterward, he’d wink as he blew a kiss at them. 

“It really wasn’t much.” Yugi chuckled. It was a piece of cake for him. His clients expected drinks, dinner, and a show. It had taken him a few years to get anywhere near good. Now it was just second nature to him. Having spent so much time honing his craft meant he was of more use to Kaiba. There was just no getting away from him. 

“Not much?!” Bakura was flabbergasted. Marik and himself had been to plenty of bars. There weren’t many who had a bartender with as much flare as Yugi. “Not only did you take care of the bar you made sure those on stage were also taken care of.”

“We are here to entertain gentlemen and an occasional lady.” Yugi walked toward the stage. He took hold of the pole and casually swung himself around. “When I was dancing in bars if it was consensual I’d get frisky and dance with other entertainers. Anything to make the show better. Better show, better money,” he winked. 

“I wish you weren’t so exclusive. I’d love to see that kind of show.” Marik sighed wistfully. 

“If it wasn’t for…” Yugi caught himself and stopped. He really did miss dancing in front of large crowds of gentlemen nightly. However, when it came down to it he enjoyed when Kaiba pushed him against a hard surface- when he was forcefully made to do things. He couldn’t get off any other way. It may look non consensual, but it was. Kaiba didn’t approve of seedy bars because he considered them to all be dirty. Him dancing privately for small crowds of people Kaiba screened was worth the small sacrifice.

“For what?” Bakura inquired. 

“Doesn’t mater.” Yugi continued to spin idly around the pole. Thinking of Kaiba made him feel him on his skin. He knew his every touch, every grip. He knew every sound he’d make, every breath he’d take. He wasn’t a betting man, but he’d wager that he knew more about him than anyone in this world- even better than he knew his own self. 

Both Bakura and Marik knew they’d lost their chance yet again. Yugi slipped up on occasion but quickly caught himself- and when he did he guarded that slip up zealously. 

Yugi felt his back pocket buzz, he didn’t need to answer. ‘Think of the devil,’ he thought to himself. It was later than usual. He wondered who had angered Kaiba- the angrier the better. “Well boys this carriage is about to turn into a pumpkin.” He made a yawn look convincing as he left the stage, and sauntered to the door. “Call me.” He winked, and blew them a kiss. 

“Want to follow him?” Marik asked once he’d heard the click of the lock. 

“If it’s as we think then he’s learned Kaiba’s tricks… it won’t do us any good.” Bakura irritably ran his fingers through hair. “Fuck!” He angrily kicked one of the chairs. “Did we seriously unknowingly invite Kaiba into our bed.”

“I’m plenty entertained without adding a fourth.” Marik stood behind Bakura and rubbed his shoulders suggestively. “But if we did I’m sure we could scare the fuck out of him. We can do things to him he can’t even imagine in his wildest dreams.” He chuckled. 

“And you say I’m the sick mother fucker.” Bakura’s eyes narrowed dangerously thin as he smirked proudly.

“Who said I was the one to do those things. I’d just choke the mother fucker.” He shrugged his shoulders and walked off to the broom closet. “Place is clean enough for government work. Let’s go to bed- you can work out your frustrations there.” He looked over his shoulder and had a look to match Bakura’s. 

Bakura didn’t need to hear the suggestion twice. “It will be your fault tonight when you scream like a bitch in heat.” He yanked the cleaning supplies from Marik and all but threw them in the closet. He then proceeded to drag him upstairs unceremoniously.

“You’re such a brute,” Marik teased accusingly.


	7. Chapter 7

As Bakura and Marik rounded the corner to Yugi’s place they observed Kaiba locking the door. He shook his arm and glanced at his watch. He straightened the collar of his dress shirt, adjusted his tie, and fixed his damp hair. Just as he finished his limo pulled up. Everything was meticulous as if done dozens of times before. He was unaware he was being watched until he was half way to his limo. Their eyes met and didn’t leave each other’s until he was in the limo.

“Why does Kaiba have a key? We don’t even have a key…” Marik mused aloud for the both of them.

“Yugi said he entertained Kaiba. I wonder if it’s by choice.” Bakura gritted his teeth, the very thought made his skin crawl. He knew there were no depths to Kaiba’s depravity. 

“Our little clam inside isn’t going to tell us,” Marik grumbled. This would be a hell of a lot easier if Yugi wasn’t so fucking tight lipped about what was going on. There was no doubt he was so secretive about it because of who he was involved with. 

“We could always get him drunk.” Bakura suggested. 

“Come to think of it- we’ve never seen Yugi drink more than one beer.”

“You’re right. He doesn’t ever just let loose… just like a certain someone.” As if the limo was still waiting, he looked behind him. He looked back at the door, and pulled out a pair of gloves.

“I fucking love my thief,” Marik smirked as he watched Bakura pull out a set of lock picks and start on the lock. At a better time he’d take advantage of how aroused this made him. There was just something about getting what you wanted even if it wasn’t yours. They both wanted to know what Yugi was up to and it wasn’t like they were going to get answers by normal means. It was time for ‘by what ever means necessary’.

Bakura grinned like a feral cat with fresh fish. “Only thing better than a rough fuck is a victory one.” He pocketed the tools and slowly turned the handle. 

Marik vanished around the corner as Bakura slid inside. 

Bakura quietly closed the door behind him. He could have been heavier and probably not of been heard- Yugi was in the shower. ‘What the fuck happened in here?’ He thought to himself as he carefully stepped around the overturned table at the front door. The contents of the drawer were spilled out onto the floor without a care. From there, every move he made was calculated so he could observe. What ever started at the door found its way to the kitchen. Smashed salt and pepper shakers and scattered napkins littered the floor. The damage didn’t stop there, the chairs in the living room had been thrown or kicked against the wall. It looked like nights when Marik and himself horny as hell came stumbling in from a night of drinking. From watching Yugi, he knew where to step as he climbed the stairs. ‘Fuck!’ The pull out was a disaster. It looked like war not fucking had happened. The sheets had been torn, and if he had to guess it was to bound and gag. He held his breath as he glanced into the bathroom. He told himself it was just to make sure Yugi hadn’t been- he couldn’t make himself think the worst. With use of the mirror he watched him shower. 

Aside from a few red marks that would disappear in an hour there wasn’t a mark on him to indicate anything had happened. He continued to watch as the water slid over his body- the way he moved caused his skin to tighten and his muscles to move. His breath hitched. He could feel himself becoming impossibly hard, insanely aroused. He bit his lip and clenched his fist. He wanted nothing more now than to be a devil and jump him in the shower. He couldn’t risk being caught, and tore himself away. 

It took Bakura more work getting back through the house. He was having a difficult time focusing. On more than one occasion he caught himself after tripping. He thanked Rah Yugi was still showering. Why had he stopped to look? He knew why. But why? It could of just been a glance. Did this make him as bad as Kaiba. He told himself no. He didn’t take things forcefully from the unwilling. That’s what he told himself. Finally outside he let out a breath he swore he’d held since he had gone up the stairs. He hurried around the corner to meet up with Marik. 

“So- oh?” Marik hadn’t expected Bakura to come out looking sickly pale and aroused. Those two just didn’t go together. “Looks like you need some therapy. I’m just not sure which kind.” He wanted to laugh but was unsure if it was appropriate.

As Bakura looked into Marik’s eyes he mentally shook off what ever disgust he felt. What ever look he had was replaced by something feral. He now had one thing on his mind. No matter how good Marik was this carnal desire wasn’t going to be curbed by a blowjob. He dragged them to the side of the car away from public view. He knew Yugi would be awhile, giving them enough time to not get caught. 

“Holy fucking hell! Who stoked the beast and forgot to tell me?” Marik about lost his footing as he was dragged to the car. He had the breath knocked from him as he was pushed against the car. Before he could catch it Bakura was hungrily kissing him. “That kinda therapy,” he chuckled breathlessly. He ran his fingers through his hair before tangling his fingers in it and jerking his head back. He wasn’t going to give him what he wanted easily- he could tell this wasn’t one of those moments.

—

With a half ripped shirt, unfastened pants, and no shoes Marik looked like a tousled adult entertainer. He reclined the seat. “Are we going to talk about it?” He asked as he lit a cigarette.

“First we need a shower.” Bakura said simply. He looked just as disheveled as Marik. They’d both done a number on each other. It was a wonder they hadn’t broken anything on their persons or the car. 

Marik smirked and handed him the cigarette. “I’m glad you get us asshole.” He knew they both loved a good fuck but hated looking like a pair of victims afterword. He lit himself a cigarette.

“It’s a nice night.” He rolled both their windows down. “How about we take the scenic route home.”

Marik nodded, “sounds nice.” It was only an extra block. The shower could wait five minutes. He leaned himself against the door of the car, and let the wind hit his face and blow through his hair. The cool breeze felt wonderful. 

Bakura took a drag of his cigarette and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. He was reminded of peaceful times of another lifetime. 

After the novelty of it wore off he leaned on the arm rest close to Bakura. “You know I’m up for round two in the shower.” He gave him a squeeze through his half undone jeans. 

“… you say I’m the insatiable one,” there was amusement in Bakura’s voice. 

“You wake one beast, you wake them both.” Marik squeezed Bakura suggestively again, this time a little firmer. 

“Asshole stop being a fucking cock tease!” Bakura growled. He was quickly becoming pissed at not being able to take a fist full of Marik’s hair and shove him face first between his legs. He could, but he wouldn’t. 

Marik held the cigarette between his lips as he squeezed out some lube. He unfastened Bakura’s pants the rest of the way. He slid his slicked up hand into his jeans and proceeded to work all the right buttons. “Oh how the mighty thief has fallen,” he chuckled as the car swerved a little. He didn’t mind it- they always made it home in one piece. He returned to smoking as if nothing was amiss. 

One hand was on the wheel, the other on Marik’s. He loved the way he touched him, but fuck did he hate it. He knew he was going to do everything to just be a tease. “You’re going to pay for this,” Bakura said through gritted teeth. 

“I’m sure I will,” Marik chuckled. “We both know you’re the fucking brute.”

—

Marik tore into his sandwich like a ravenous animal. Having spent over half the day rutting he was starved. Still chewing he asked, “so what the fuck got you so hot and bothered?”

Bakura leaned against their dining table, and stuffed his own mouth full of sandwich. “Yugi was in the shower and I stopped to watch.” He admitted without shame. He was past the point of embarrassment that almost any little thing could sexually arouse him, it was who he was. 

Marik’s eyes said what he was thinking ‘a shower.’ After Bakura looked away and stuffed his mouth with more sandwich, he sighed. “I’m glad you have some control,” he teased. “It’s not like you to randomly watch someone shower…”

“The entire house was in complete disarray. When I say entire I mean entire- from entry to the upstairs pull out. The sheets were shredded.” Bakura looked uncharacteristically apologetic at Marik. “I just wanted to make sure he was alright… and then I was just standing there watching.”

“Don’t give me those eyes.” Marik threw the rest of his sandwich at him. “Lighten up. It isn’t like we haven’t seen Yugi naked before or stuck our cocks up his ass.” He grinned. 

Bakura grinned back and caught the sandwich. “He is a good fuck isn’t he, and not bad on the eyes.”

“So you think Kaiba was there to wrestle, torture, or fuck?” Marik asked nonchalantly as he opened the fridge. 

Bakura watched as Marik leaned half himself Into the fridge. He was intently looking for something. It didn’t take much to lose something in there, they had zero organizational skills in their private space. “I said the sheets were shredded,” Bakura gave a naughty grin. “I don’t believe people use tatters of sheets during wrestling.” There was a look of frustration on his face. “As for torture or fucking…” He shrugged.

Any expressions Bakura were giving were lost to Marik but he could hear them in his voice. “I’m over guessing what Kaiba did to Yugi and frankly I don’t want to imagine it either.” He kept his fridge find from him, and put it in the microwave. 

“Other than some red streaks that would easily disappear within an hour or two he didn’t have a mark on him.” Bakura curiously watched Marik, “what are you doing?”

Marik grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the warm fudge. He chuckled as he brought the spoon to his mouth. He purposely let it drip so that it hit his torso and cock.

“What are you doing?” Bakura stuttered as he asked again. He wasn’t dressed or traipsing the house in a towel so there was no hiding how aroused this was making him. He gripped the table until his knuckles were white. Having already used a good bit of his energy to be the dominate partner the last two rounds he was fairly tired but not so much so he couldn’t go another round. 

“You may have brute strength, but I’ve got brains and patience.” Marik sat the spoon down. This time he dipped his fingers and let them drip. He used his tongue to play with them suggestively. He watched Bakura and smiled lasciviously. “It’s your turn to suck my cock.”

Bakura grinned and before he could completely kneel down to greedily suck on Marik’s chocolate covered cock, Fingers were tangled in his hair holding him back. He looked up into his eyes.

“I told you I have patience.” Marik dipped his free fingers into the fudge again. This time it dripped onto Bakura’s face. “… and once you’re begging I’m going to press you against the fridge and fuck you.” He smirked and started licking his fingers. 

“Asshole,” Bakura growled but didn’t struggle.

—

“Bakura answer your phone before they call mine again,” Marik grumbled and rolled over. He had no idea what time it was. What he did know is that he was still exhausted and he wasn’t looking forward to cleaning up the kitchen.

Bakura blindly felt around for the phone. Having finally found it, he mumbled, “hello.” After a few short seconds he hung up. 

“Telemarketer?” Marik asked hopefully. 

“It’s Yugi. He’s standing outside.” By the time Bakura said outside he was realizing what he was actually saying. If you ignored the fact that the kitchen looked like an art project the house was in fantastic shape all things considered. 

“He fucking took the bar key… why not the house key as well….” Marik grumbled as he stumbled out of bed. Both him and Bakura who had showered and fallen into bed only a few hours ago looked like they’d been run over. He pulled one of the sheets to cover himself up. 

“I don’t think he’ll care if you’re wearing anything at all,” there was mirth in Bakura’s voice. 

Marik smacked Bakura’s ass. “Get up.” He smacked his ass again. 

“Keep that up and he’ll be waiting twice as long.”

“Or, he could join us.” Marik wasn’t sure where either of them would find the strength, but he knew they would. He yawned as he left the bedroom. “Come on.”

Bakura came to stand behind Marik. He was having a hard time getting going- unless it was going back to sleep. “Why the fuck are we awake again?”

“Because you didn’t tell him to come back later,” Marik said as he opened the door. 

Neither were prepared for Yugi. He was way to chipper for what ever time of day it was. One could assume mid morning or early afternoon. 

“You two look like something the cat dragged in,” Yugi snickered. “I’ll make coffee and cook you some breakfast. That always helps me in the morning.”

“I’d skip the kitchen and call for delivery.” Bakura thinking of Marik dominating him in the kitchen was enough to wake all of him up. He gripped Marik’s hips and ground himself suggestively. 

“Don’t even start,” Marik growled. 

Could this kitchen be any worse than hurricane Kaiba? That asshole was known for throwing tantrums, and on more than a few occasions smashing things. He wanted things immediately, and would clear a surface without care of its contents. Afterward, he wouldn’t stay to clean up. He felt it was beneath him. With thoughts of Kaiba’s mess to compare it to, he ignored the warning, and wandered into the kitchen. The few bits of kitchen furniture were misplaced and upturned. That was a piece of a cake. Then he saw the fudge- it was smeared from the fridge, to the table, to the wall. Kaiba never used anything so messy, not even his own cum or saliva. “Wo-“ he caught himself, “-nothing some elbow grease can’t fix.”

Bakura and Marik leaned against the wall of the kitchen and watched Yugi. 

Marik chuckled, “he did warn you.”

“Didn’t your momma’s ever teach you not to play with your food,” Yugi chided. 

“I don’t have a momma-” Marik scoffed.

“I don’t remember mine-“ Bakura grumbled. 

“Well I’m not here to be yours.” Yugi turned the chairs upright. It could get sticky behind a bar, but alcohol didn’t resemble paste. He glanced at his hand, and resisted the urge to wipe it on his jeans. “This is gross.” He wondered how anyone could find this shit fun or erotic. 

“You may not be a missionary style man and can take it like a beast, but it’s clear it’s business for you.” Bakura let it fall right out of his mouth without thought as to what he was saying. 

“What he’s trying to say is lighten up.” Marik stepped on Bakura’s foot. “There’s got to be a fantasy rattling around in that head of yours,” he grinned suggestively. 

Yugi stared blankly at them both. He couldn’t remember the last time he fantasized about something he wanted to do, but couldn’t. Then he remembered when- Seto before he became just Kaiba. He had fantasized a good bit about that man, and what it would be like to be with him. That felt like a life time ago. He was bound to that man now. Any fantasies he did have now were Kaiba’s, and Kaiba’s were his. They were both voyeurs, and exhibitionist. Where the difference was is that one needed to dominate, while the other needed to be dominated. They’d unwillingly, unknowingly crafted each other over the years. It was a twisted relationship that neither seemed able to escape- or, wanted to. 

“Yugi!” Marik snapped his fingers a couple times. 

Yugi blinked a couple of times. “Nope. Absolutely no fantasies rattling around in my head. I told you I get what I want.” He grinned and knelt down to pick up the contents up off the floor. 

“You sure about that? We still have some fudge left?” Bakura grinned. “Marik’s quite talented with it.”

“Positive.” Yugi started running the hot water in the sink. “My kink is liking it rough and public… not what ever this is.” It seemed where ever he touched there was fudge, hand prints and long smears of it. “Again, it’s gross.”

Marik felt Bakura nudge him when Yugi said public. There really wasn’t a smooth way of approaching that one. “You don’t know what you’re missing,” he insisted. 

“I’m good.” Yugi pried the spoon from the counter.

“Any other do nots?” Bakura asked curiously.

“I am completely submissive. I’ll do whatever you like, however you like it. I can take it. Just keep it clean, don’t get me arrested, and don’t leave marks. He-“ ‘fuck,’ he cursed mentally as he caught himself. Would they know he meant Kaiba. Would they ask further about what he was going to say. Did he look nervous, because he felt it. He was slipping up a lot these days.

Bakura and Marik glanced over at one another. Yugi had already told them both that he didn’t sell himself out. But both couldn’t help but wonder what sort of shit he was in and how deep he was into it.

Yugi took their silence as them plotting ways to fuck him. He continued to clean the kitchen and hoped they wouldn’t continue to ask questions. He couldn’t afford to keep slipping up. When he started this he didn’t realize it would be this hard to keep both lives separate. He was sure at some point he’d have to choose. He just wasn’t sure if he could or wanted to.

“I’m gonna have to make some adjustments and buy some shit,” Bakura mused aloud. 

“You’ve done it now Yugi,” Marik chuckled. He grabbed a rag and helped him scrub down the kitchen. It was in part his fault the place was a disaster. 

“Done what?” Yugi glanced from Marik to Bakura. 

“Neither of us can be completely submissive. We fight to damn much.” Marik tossed the rag in the sink. “With that kind of open invitation he’ll have you bound, gagged, and blindfolded.” He said nonchalantly as if he was talking about the weather. 

Yugi grinned devilishly, “what’s wrong with that?”

“Fuck Yugi when did you get so brazen?” They knew Yugi wasn’t a choir boy, but sometimes it was hard gaging the depths of his moral depravity. It was fucking hot, but tad scary also. 

“So about that breakfast,” Marik said he sat on Bakura’s lap. He was wide awake now and hungry. 

“You sure it’s eggs and bacon you’re wanting,” Bakura’s voice was husky in Marik’s ear. He rubbed himself suggestively against him. 

“You’re persistent,” Marik mumbled. 

“You’re the one that sat in my lap.” He nibbled on Marik’s neck.

Yugi looked at them both. “Food or me?”

“Can we have some breakfast with a side of you?” Bakura asked as he slid his hands around Marik’s waist. He rubbed his abs as he nuzzled his neck. 

“I told you I don’t play with my food.” Yugi opened the fridge and pulled out some stuff to make a quick breakfast. He didn’t think either of those two would make it past eggs and toast, which meant he wouldn’t either.


	8. Chapter 8

“Fuck!” Yugi drug out the word as he ran into the bar and slammed the door shut. A gust of cold wind cut short from following him further in.

Bakura and Marik felt their breath hitch as they watched Yugi shake the snow from his jacket.

It wasn’t just them- the entire bar had eyes on him. If this had been one of those cheap romance anime’s there would have been sparkles. He just had a way about him. He could make everything ordinary seem extraordinary. It never seemed to get old. In the past couple months the regulars had come to fancy him, it didn’t matter if he was in front or behind the bar. He may not of owned the place, but you’d of thought he did. He had an air of confidence. He’d chat up just about anyone, strike up a dance anywhere. Occasionally, you’d almost think he was flirting with the other entertainers. They didn’t complain. Matter of fact, they welcomed it. With little things here and there he had helped increase over all revenue for the bar. Despite that he had teased them all into keeping this place to themselves- into keeping it as one of the best kept secrets. 

Yugi dropped his coat onto the hook. The look he wore tonight was a bit different from usual. He had one that said I’m here to drown out a memory. Despite that, he smiled as if nothing was amiss. Which, nothing was unless you knew him. 

Bakura sat a beer on the counter. He glanced at Marik and briefly he knew they both had the thought that maybe tonight was the night- the one where they might get him to drink more than one or two beers. 

“But that would be ruthless,” Marik whispered guiltily. As much as he wanted to know all of Yugi’s secrets, even the darkest, he didn’t think this was the night for it. Something was troubling him. It was their job to be there for Yugi not destroy him. He was sure all these feelings were conveyed back to Bakura. 

Yugi fluffed his hair as he sat down at the bar. “Thanks.” Normally he’d of added some kinda flirt or flare to it, but he didn’t have it in him. Tonight he almost looked like an average man, and took the beer like one. No mater how fond he was of those to, and how attached he’d become he couldn’t look them in the eyes. He was and wasn’t a fan of this time of year. 

“Yah alright?” Marik asked leaning onto the bar top. He’d heard more than his fair share of sob stories- even a few horror stories as well. It came with the territory of being a bar tender- you were the obligatory therapist for the night. 

Bakura leaned himself on the bar next to Marik. They hadn’t gotten that busy yet, and everyone had been tended to so they could afford a few minutes. 

What was he to say? Nothing at all. Where was he to start? Certainly not at the beginning, and no where in between. Kaiba was his secret, just as he was Kaiba’s. The only keeper of their secret was Yami. “More than alright.” He gritted his teeth, and didn’t care if they noticed.

Bakura playfully ran his fingers through Yugi’s hair, and caressed his face in an enduring sort of way. 

“My heart broke years ago,” Yugi finished the beer and pushed the bottle forward. “What ever this is… I wish I knew….” He rarely finished a beer and certainly never this quick. The alcohol was washing through him quickly, and impairing him. He grabbed the glass of water Marik had sat on the counter. 

Bakura and Marik exchanged a glance. 

“You two know what you are.” Yugi waved a hand for dramatic purposes of show and tell. “For the sake of Marik existing you are tethered together. Because of that sacrifice… Malik is free… no marks, no judgement… no hatred. It’s as if you guarded the secrets of the Pharaoh, not him.” He was prattling on, uncaring if he made sense or not. There was a point to this. It would be lost to them because he couldn’t say it out loud. He couldn’t scream it at the top of his lungs that his sacrifice was that he was Kaiba’s private fuck toy. Yami got to be the eye candy, the arm charm. Time had twisted and corrupted his sense of right, and now he fucking loved the role he played. Once upon a time he desired the opposite- even loved Kaiba when he was Seto to him. Yami uttered that name now. Yami didn’t deserve to- he couldn’t even get Kaiba off. 

Bakura and Marik watched as Yugi rubbed his temples. He was obviously in thought. Perhaps in some sort of inner turmoil. What were they to ask? It seemed nothing at all because here it was all tumbling out of him on its own accord. The only problem was that it was coming out in riddles. 

Yugi looked around to see if anyone was sitting next to him. Thankfully no one. He’d had some sense to come on a slow night. He raised a hand for another bottle. Fuck it all to seven hells. He deserved one night. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Bakura and Marik again glanced at one another and shrugged their shoulders. Who were they to deny a patron. At least he’d had a glass of water. They felt an inclining of guilt, but at least this wasn’t their doing. 

“I’ve never had cum in my ass…” Yugi said as if it was an accomplishment.

“You’re amazingly good at putting on con-”

Yugi cut Marik off, “plenty in my mouth… on my face… everywhere else,” he took a big gulp of the beer.

Bakuras eyes went wide. He wasn’t expecting to hear any of this coming from Yugi. Normally he was more couth about things. He silently thanked Rah he wasn’t shouting this from the rafters. Although, he was sure somehow in someway they could turn this into a comical situation. 

“Four guys… that’s it…” Yugi paused to finally look at them both. “And you two are the first to suck my-”

“Nuts,” Bakura said pushing the bowl toward him. When they had talked of getting him drunk it was with the intentions of doing it in their home, in private. 

“I’ve never stuck my-”

Marik cleared his throat, “lollipop.” He put his head in his hand as he held up a lollipop from a dish down the way. They kept it there for the entertainers to use for suggestive purposes. 

Yugi wasn’t sure if they were trying to be funny or lighten the mood. Which ever, it didn’t mater because he didn’t care. It wasn’t going to work. Fuck it. He’d let as much out as he could. Chances are he wouldn’t remember it in the morning. What he did remember, he could deny. “Until you two I’d never fell asleep next to anyone… Never been kissed.”

Bakura glanced at Marik. They knew Yugi was submissive. But, damn- this was near shameful. Where did one even begin to process all this. If this had anything to do with Kaiba it all made sense… well enough anyways. 

Yugi finished the second beer. He ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he here? In a fuzzy haze he remembered why. He wanted to forget for one night that he fucking loved that Kaiba had a hold on him because he could give him something no one else could. He was reminded of that tonight more than any other night- Kaiba had showed up to drop off a check. It was this way every fucking year since it first happened. He said it was for yearly expenses- he couldn’t exactly write a check for tattered clothes, and busted furniture. 

Marik offered Yugi another glass of water. 

“Do me a favor and fuck me hard tonight!” Yugi gulped down the water. Abruptly he stood up sending the bar stool clattering to the ground. Fuck it all to hell. He was sure he’d pay for it tomorrow- the hang over, the questions, and if he missed a phone call. He shoved all that out of mind and walked toward the stage. He whispered a few words to who was currently dancing. Provocatively he lost his shirt, shoes, and socks. They were grinding against one another like they’d be running for the bedroom in ten minutes. Instead before any one could register what was going on Yugi was occupying the adjacent pole- taking it as his partner. 

“Think he’ll regret it come morning?” Marik asked. 

“Will we?” Bakura countered. 

Yugi was in sync with that first dancer and everyone after. He held nothing back- curving, swinging, and dipping. He was literally sex on a stick. On occasion he’d grind against another entertainer for sake of making the show that much hotter. Fuck! It had been a while since Kaiba had thrown a party. He wasn’t going to get fucked in front of a crowd. But right now he was drunk and intoxicated in the moment. He had missed the attention! It enticed him!

—

Bakura gritted his teeth as Kaiba’s name lit up the screen of Yugi’s phone for the fourth time. “I don’t know who to fucking hate more… Kaiba or Yami,” he spat out the word as if they were venom.

“We know what Yami’s done but not Kaiba.” He picked up Yugi’s discarded articles of clothing and took the phone from Bakura. He glanced over at Yugi who was passed out in a booth, and sighed. He’d danced himself past the pain he felt and into exhaustion.

“We know what Yami did to us,” Bakura pursed his lips. He scooped up Yugi up who was no more than dead weight now. He wished that he would just open up to them, even if just a little. 

“He did it at the behests of my host,” Marik snarled. “Yami himself…” he clenched his fists. 

“Don’t make me beat your fucking ass… not tonight,” Bakura glared at him. The night had already been long with keeping up with Yugi. Marik had helped, but Yugi had been wild. 

No mater how much they fought to suppress and quell the rage within Malik it couldn’t be done- it always resurfaced. It was why Marik had to literally be torn from Malik. Who better person to tether him to than Bakura. Because you know one tormented soul could handle another, that was the theory. 

Bakura himself was made to be here because of Yami. One couldn’t exist without the other. Balance or some such crap like that. 

Marik shook his head and forced himself not to scream. He dropped what he was holding onto a near by table and held his head. He remembered how at first it hadn’t been fine for them. They had nearly destroyed one another with the arguments and the fist fights. But, somewhere in all the torment they had found some semblance of normal… normal became laughter. Laughter became flitters. Flitters became love. Love became their reason to exist. That’s what made them human. Made them normal. “We did it for us. We can do it for him.”

“He’s got to want it,” Bakura grunted. Yugi was getting heavier with each step he took. “Now open the fucking door before I drop him.”

Marik nodded his head. 

—

Yugi groaned as he rolled over. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked. He had to will everything into focus. He was half remembering last night. The part he remembered most was all the dancing, and grinding. He moaned. Did that have to be what he remembered. His pants were becoming impossibly tight. He glanced over and saw that Marik and Bakura were naked and passed out. As much as he wanted to prep himself and ride cock while he sucked the other off, he needed to find his phone. 

Yugi felt his back pocket… of course it wouldn’t be there. Who would want to be grinding up against someone’s junk and cell phone. Next logical place, bedside table. He glanced over. Fuck! It wasn’t there either. He rubbed his forehead. That left the entire rest of the house and the bar downstairs. 

He remembered Kaiba had a meeting. If only he knew what time it was. What if he missed a call? What if he’d already missed a call. He groaned. The last time that happened he was relentless. He was almost positive he was already in trouble so what was another hour or two or three. Would Kaiba notice he was loose. He could always say he’d prepped in anticipation. 

Yugi rarely woke up this wound up. He needed relief. In a frenzy he unfastened and unzipped his jeans. It didn’t take much to kick them off. Neither Bakura or Marik stirred, they were heavy sleepers. Despite that it wouldn’t take much to wake them up to a good morning fuck. 

—

Yugi had shown them both a side this morning they hadn’t seen- a needy side. While hot you couldn’t help but wonder if everything was indeed alright. “You know Yugi if you want to talk about it… we won’t judge you,” Marik cooed as he draped his shoulders. Who were they to judge? Their ambitions had led them down some dark twisted paths- revenge was a messy thing. 

Yugi looked Marik in the eyes. Was this why yesterday had been so especially hard on him? He had wanted Bakura and Marik, and he had gotten them. What he wanted, he didn’t know. He didn’t think anyone involved knew, this was after all a ‘test drive’. It came with some damn good benefits. Had it silently became more? Because somewhere along the way they’d started to hold him like they didn’t want to let go. It was a different kind of possessive from Kaiba. He was torn. He wish he knew what was going on with him, them, and us. Because what ever it was, if it was something it was going to get him in trouble. Being with these two made him realize how lonely he was- how empty life was. But that didn’t mater because even if he hates it, he needed Kaiba and the attention he could give him. 

As Yugi leaned backward, he wrapped his arms around Marik’s neck. He tipped his head back, and silenced him with a simple kiss.

Bakura dropped the discarded clothes and phone on the bed. “If it’s another round you’re wanting…”

“I would very much like to, but…” he leaned forward to check his phone. He did his best to not pale when he saw that Kaiba had called several times throughout the night. He knew he’d of canceled his meeting first thing. That he’d be waiting for him. He wasn’t a patient or forgiving person. “I have some clients lined up today.” He hoped that came out legit as possible. 

Marik glanced over to Bakura. They had both seen that Kaiba had called. It had taken everything in them to not pick up and interrogate him- to tell him to fuck off, and leave Yugi the fuck alone. 

“Wish you could stay a little longer.” Marik wrapped his arms around Yugi. “At least take a shower with us. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, and nuzzled him. He wasn’t much of a person for after fuck nonsense. However, after last night he figured Yugi could use some of this bullshit. 

Yugi bit his bottom lip. Years ago he wanted to be held like this. Now, it felt foreign, wrong. He couldn’t learn these two like he could Kaiba. They were sporadic and unpredictable. It got under his skin. He loved it and hated it. He took pride in knowing people, in being able to please them. 

“I can do a shower.” Yugi unsure of how to reciprocate slid from the bed. 

Marik looked up at Bakura. Neither seemed bothered that Yugi couldn’t stay. It was obvious none of this had been planned. What was unsettling was that they could feel Yugi’s pain. They knew it all to well. 

From there everything was a blur. Yugi had hurried to shower, and make breakfast for them before rushing out the door. Something was different about him. They wouldn’t get an explanation from him. That’s just how he was. 

—

Yugi didn’t bother concocting some story on the way here. He knew from experience there was no amount of rehearsing that could save him. A poker face wasn’t going to help even the best lie. Kaiba could see through them all. It was intimidating at times- honesty was the best policy. For further confirmation of any story he could give he could check his location via the tracker on his anklet and his phone records. Kaiba had wound himself so intricately into his life it would be almost impossible to remove him entirely if ever it came to that. He took a breath and held it. When he was sure of himself he let himself into his place. 

He tensed when he wasn’t met with being knocked into a wall. As he sauntered down the hall he did his best to recompose himself. He found himself biting his lip when he glanced into the kitchen and found it empty. His confidence was taking a nosedive. He couldn’t lie to himself- he was bordering on panic. He knew Kaiba- and this wasn’t him.

A familiar figure sat in one of the chairs in front of the pole. It was unmistakable. The stature, the posture- it was all unmistakable. His hands were folded, leg crossed just so. His free foot tapping impatiently. His jaw was taut. He knew this was caused by his teeth being clenched in anger. The foot tapping and jaw clenched were actions that Mr. Perfect couldn’t control. 

Kaiba motioned toward the pole.

Yugi knew better than to match his eye or speak- he didn’t even nod his head. This was maddening not understanding Kaiba. Any other time he would have been all over him and pounding him until next week and expecting him to walk straight with a smile afterward. He was expected to take it because it was known that he could. In all honesty it’s what he wanted. He wanted all of Kaiba’s anger. He was most passionate then. He took a moment to kick off his shoes and socks, undo his pants and shirt. He shrugged his body and let his clothes hang loosely. With prowess he sashayed toward the pole. 

By the time he was hooking his leg around the pole he’d already walked out of his pants. He looked like a lover who had stayed the night and had slept in a shirt to big. Despite it being unbuttoned it helped leave some things to the imagination. He spun slowly down to the base. He shimmed to the top of the pole, after wrapping his legs he leaned back so his fingers could almost touch the base. The shirt slid from his frame onto the floor into a puddle. After grabbing the pole with his hands he brought his legs forward. He was making sure that he flexed every muscle, and showed him every inch. He continued from there to dance languidly, occasionally splaying out to show his cock or thrusting out his ass. When he heard him stand, he stood. He faced the pole ever so careful to not catch his gaze. He stretched his arms above his head, and spread his legs just so. 

Yugi only knew Kaiba left by his retreating foot steps, the rustle of coat, and the following up of the door closing. He knew now, he was here for a power trip, a mind fuck. The next time he showed up he’d be twice as ruthless. He didn’t need a verbal scolding to know he had fucked up, and that he was in trouble. He slid onto the floor, and leaned against the pole. 

— 

Marik watched as Yugi mindlessly ate a piece of sashimi. He cooked for them plenty and when he wasn’t up to it treated them to all sorts of ‘fancy’ places- he refused to eat dine and dash. Since that night at the bar about a week ago both himself and Bakura had noticed that he wasn’t quite himself. He was just as flirty and bubbly, but edgier and more nervous. You could tell he was trying to hide it or at least down play it. But they’d come to know him. He glanced over at Bakura and briefly frowned. 

Bakura gave Marik a quick wicked smirk. “Hey Yugi, how about after lunch you stick that cock of yours up my ass.” They hadn’t broached the subject since that night, but what the hell- now was as good time as any. He had absolutely no couth, and was all about shock value. “I’d normally make you fight for it, but we can teach you that later…”

Yugi choked mid swallow. There was no learning the depths of Bakura’s depravity and the way it fell so easily from his lips and the way he acted on it. He loved it because more often than not it lead to him being forced into some erotic act. “That’s not my kinda thing.” He stuttered. Honestly he didn’t even know if it was. He was sure it wasn’t. He was submissive and liked it rough. The orgasm was even better when he was fucked while others watched. 

Bakura looked directly into Yugi’s eyes. “I’m going to tie you up… Marik’s going to ride you… I’m going to fuck you… you’re going to take it and you’re going to like it.” He strung out every sentence, pausing in between for effect.

That got Yugi’s attention. His breathing was erratic, and his heart was racing. There was a look of thrill in his eyes. He tore his gaze away from Bakura, and looked down. He found that he had grabbed the slack of his jeans and his knuckles were turning white. 

Marik hadn’t said a word. It had been something to watch as Bakura made an emotional mess of Yugi. It wasn’t often that Yugi was caught off guard and rendered speechless. He grinned, “I’d of never thought you could get this turned on.”

Yugi bit his lip. The only thing that could make this any better was to have an audience. He was brought back to some semblance of realty at that though. Kaiba gave him that. He just no longer tied him up- he was to submissive for that now. Before he could grit his teeth and give away the change in his mood he stuffed his mouth with food. 

Bakura squeezed Marik’s thigh.

“Nope. I’m finishing lunch first.” Marik ate another bite of sushi. Your fault you couldn’t wait to do that until we got home,” he chuckled. With his free hand he subtly moved Bakura’s hand. 

Bakura licked his lips hungrily and squeezed. He hoped to rile him up, and that they could fool around just enough. They weren’t ones to be overly discrete. “We’re in a corner.”

Yugi was sitting opposite from them but didn’t need to be told or to see to know what they were doing. He put his head in his hands. “I told you don’t get me arrested,” he mumbled. This was a moment he wished he had money to throw around and could make the staff ‘disappear’, so they could fuck in the bathroom. He mentally cursed himself for wanting to be like Kaiba. 

“I’m going to finish my lunch,” Marik said through gritted teeth. He’d meant to show him he was very much interested- not that he needed to get the fuck off in the restaurant. 

“Suit yourselves.” Bakura to worked up to eat, watched them.


End file.
